catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan
WindClan 'are a Clan of cats who live on the moors. Their main prey is rabbits. They are good at chasing prey over the moor. ''Strengths: Extremely fast runners, thin and lithe. Weaknesses: Can't fight and hunt in undergrowth. News ''Swiftwind ''has moved into the nursery, expecting Ravenheart's kits! Allegiances '''Leader: Froststar - A white tom with gray ear tips. Roleplayed by Echopaw Apprentice: Magicpaw Deputy: Cloudfire - small white she-cat with bright ginger patches and green eyes. Roleplayed by Night. Medicine Cat: Sunblaze - rather small golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes and small white paws. Roleplayed by ddevans96z Medicine Cat Apprentice: Songcloud - gray and white she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Maple Cinderpaw - fluffy dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Roelplayed by Maple. Warriors: Honeymist - beautiful, sandy-brown tabby she-cat with a cream chest and muzzle, and dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkey Apprentice: Thyme Mousetalon - pale brown tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes and short, slick fur. Roleplayed by Mousey Sedgefern - slender cream she-cat with gray patches and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Mousey Wolfsong - long-haired gray she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mouse Rockmist - handsome silver tom with white paws,chest and muzzle, teal eyes. Roleplayed by Ice Snowmint - white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Iceh Graymist - gray tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Ice Heatherdove - she-cat with blue eyes and soft hazel fur. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Swiftflight - sleek, slender, silver tabby tom with sharp green eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Cloverleaf - Light brown she-cat with green eyes and white chest. Also has white splash on nose. Roleplayed by Maple Ravenheart- A black tom with grey paw, tail tip, and a stripe running down his back and purple eyes. Roleplayed by Nighty. Flintwhisker - a handsome light brown tom with green eyes that sparkle like sunshine. Roleplayed by Iceh. Wolftail Grey tom with black tabby stripes and a white splash on his nose. He has red eyes. Roleplayed by Nighty Darkfang-handsome black tom with yellow eyes. Roleplayed By User:Bracken- Apprentice: Smallpaw Iceberry- gray she cat with blue eyes and a torn ear Roleplayed by User:Bracken- Apprentice: Silverpaw Eagleglide - A golden tabby she-cat with dark gold stripes down her back and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echo. Apprentice: Ashpaw Barkfoot- furry brown and ginger tom with dark blue eyes and a scar on his face and a torn ear. Roleplayed by Moonpelt Oceanleap - A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echo Iceheart - A white pelted tom with a coat that shines pale blue in full light. Roleplayed by Mtc199 Queens: Swiftwind - light brown tabby with a white chest, and muzzle and paws and light blue eyes.(Mate is Ravenheart) Roleplayed by Fire Mate: Ravenheart Status: Nursing Swallowkit, Nightkit, Sunkit and Oakkit Bellsong - dark golden she-cat with white tail-tip and paws; mother of Pepperkit and Bubblekit. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Status: Nursing, Bubblekit and Pepperkit. Bluemist- blue gray she-cat with silver paws and chest. Roleplayed by icestorm123 Mate: Froststar Status: Nursing Stormkit and Heatherkit. Mistdapple - A beautiful sparkling brown tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Echo Mate: Flintwhisker Status: Nursing Fangkit Moondust - A dark gray she-cat with shocking blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echo. Mate: Darkfang Status: Expecting Apprentices: Thyme - black she-cat with deep bluish-green eyes. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Smallpaw - small gray tom with darker gray legs, dark blue eyes. Role-played by Night Silverpaw- Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. RPed by Nightwhisker98 Magicpaw - Gray and white she-cat with icy blue eyes. RPed by Echopaw Ashpaw - Smoky gray tom with green eyes. RPed by Ravenflight92 Kits: Bellsong's Kits Pepperkit - pale ginger she-cat with brown and dark ginger spots. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Bubblekit - hyperactive, undersized she-cat with the palest gray pelt. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Swiftwind's Kits Sparrowkit - Beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with heather blue eyes RPed by Icestorm123 Sunkit(WC) - Beautiful Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a fluffy, red tail RPed by FirePelt Nightkit - Black tom with a white chest and muzzle, with violet eyes. Roleplayed by by Maplefern Oakkit - Brown and white tom with amber eyes. RPed by Nightwhisker98 Bluemist's kits Stormkit Heatherkit Mistdapple's kit Fangkit Elders: Dawnfrost - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Ice Links WindClan Camp WindClan Nursery Find a WindClan Mate WindClan Warrior's Den WindClan Elders' Den WindClan Apprentices' Den WindClan Leader's Den WindClan Fresh-Kill Pile WindClan Hunting Grounds WindClan Training Grounds WindClan's Medicine Cat Den Category:Clans Category:WindClan